Chapter 353
Cover Volume: 37 Pg.: 127 Straw Hat and animals: Zoro underwater with a katana Quick Summary The story goes back 22 years to explain the events that unfolded around Tom's Workers. Long Summary As the wind and waves get worse in Water 7, Franky continues to guard the room as the CP9 understand that this hideout was once the office of Tom's Workers. While Usopp watches, conused by what is happening, Rob Lucci picks up the photograph explaining that they will leave when the blueprints have been handed over. When he replies that the blueprints are not there, Lucci kicks one of the work places as Kalifa binds Franky in him in the thorned whip. Usopp panics as he continues to have no idea of what is happening while Lucci state that they have the trump card that "Cutty Flam" had committed a crime, just as Tom had done. At this, Franky angrily states that Tom was not a criminal however, he is kicked by Lucci as Usopp is seen holding his slingshot. Remembering what Tom had told him, he asks the CP9 how much they really know about Water 7. At this, the story goes back 22 years where a twelve year old Cutty Flam is seen firing canons on "Battle Franky 8" at a sea monster in persuit of him which finally destroys the boat sending him flying. Cutty Flam is seen with a bump on his head being scolded by a sixteen year old Iceburg for building dangerous things instead of helping out. It is explained that the Battle Franky's are Cutty Flam's important battleships which are built using the scrap from Scrap Island and that he is determined to build one capable of defeating a Sea King. Iceburg laughs at this stating it wouldn't be possible as Tom arrives, throwing a ship into the air along with three poles completing the ship and putting it in the water, along with his pet, Yokozuna. The three return home to Tom's Workers' Main Office, which is now the warehouse under the bridge, and are seen enjoying meal made by their beautiful secetary, Kokoro. Cutty Flam and Iceburg are seen arguing and fighting while Kokoro informs them that the trade ship carrying wood was taken by pirate ships and continues to explain that the number of pirate ships have incresed since the death of the Pirate King. She continues to explain that Water 7 can only get it's supplies from other ships but due to the violent weather and pirates, they often can't get any, if it continues, she states that it will mostlikely shrivle up and just be an island waiting to be flooded. Cutty Flam interupts, asking Tom to show his the blueprints of the pirate ship he made however, Tom explains that there is no pirate ship in the world that has blueprints since it is just a ship with a skull painting on the flag. That night, Cutty Flam watches as Tom draws what he calls the island's "hope" as he believe that this may be the thing that can revive Water 7. The next day, a Judicial ship arrives at Water 7 and Tom is seen being taken away as the others watch in panic however, he reasures them that everything will be fine. In the courtroom, it is explained that Tom's crime was bulding the ship used by Gol D. Roger and that, as punishment, he will be taken to Enies Lobby to be executed. Quick Reference Chapter notes *Oro Jackson, the ship of Gol D. Roger, was built by Tom. Character Introduction Returning Characters *Straw Hat Pirates **Usopp *Franky Family **Franky **Mozu and Kiwi (K.O.) *CP9 **Rob Lucci **Kaku **Kalifa **Blueno **Hattori *Flashback **Tom's Workers ***Tom ***Cutty Flam/Franky (12 years old) ***Iceburg (16 years old) ***Kokoro ***Yokozuna Quotes Anime Episode p2 to p3: episode 248 p4 to p8: episode 249 p9 to p19: Episode 248 Site Navigation 353